parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Benny's All Stars!
AlexBrattenRockz Spoof of "Charlie Brown's All Stars!" Cast *Charlie Brown - Benny (Dora the Explorer) *Linus Van Pelt - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Lucy Van Pelt - June (Little Einsteins) *Sally Brown - D.W. (Arthur) *Snoopy - Frosty the Snowman *Frieda - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Patty - Baby Bop (Barney and Friends) *Violet - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Pigpen - Thomas the Tank Engine *Schroeder - Pablo (The Backyardigans) Summary After Benny's team loses their first game of the season (123-0), his team throw down their caps in disgust and quit. Frustrated and depressed, Benny wanders around aimlessly until Leo meets him with good news: Mr. Ratburn, operator of a local hardware store, is offering to sponsor Benny's team, place them in an organized league, and even buy them new uniforms. While Leo is inflating a pool, Benny's sister, D.W., appears in her bikini bathing suit. The excitement gets the better of Benny, and he eagerly tells the team the good news. June is apprehensive, but states that if Benny can really get the team uniforms, they will give him another chance and return to the team. Later at home, Benny gets a phone call from Mr. Ratburn, and is told that the league does not allow girls or dogs. Benny tries to reason with Mr. Ratburn, but Mr. Ratburn replies that they are the league's rules, not his. Unwilling to sacrifice his friends, Benny has no choice but to turn down Mr. Ratburn's offer. Moments later, Benny relays the news to Leo, who tells him that June and the team will most likely be angry with his decision. However, Benny hits on an idea: he will not tell them until after the next game, figuring their lifted spirits will drive them to a great win. Leo says this may not be a good idea, but Benny feels it will work. The game starts off slowly, but as it picks up, the team begins to play spectacularly. Inspired by Frosty successfully stealing second, third, and home, Benny attempts the same thing in the bottom of the ninth inning, successfully stealing second and third. However, he tries to tie the game by stealing home, only to be thrown out at the plate, ending the game. June and several others tell Benny that if it were not for the uniforms and the league deal, they would quit. Benny then tells the team (leaving out the reasons why) that he told Mr. Ratburn that the deal was off. This causes the team to yell in anger and storm off. As the girls (June, Baby Bop, Angelica Pickles and Annie) complain about their misfortune and Frosty is shown sharing their disgust, Leo speaks up telling them the real reason why Benny turned the offer down. Both Leo and Pablo berate the girls and Frosty for their selfishness; pointing out that Benny was not willing to sacrifice them just to get the uniforms. This causes the girls and Frosty to feel terrible for being so hard on Benny. They are uncertain what to do, until June comes up with an idea to make up for the insults; make a special uniform for Charlie Brown. Linus insists there is no material available. June responds, and says they do. Then she makes Leo give up his blanket and hand it over to both her and the girls. The girls and Frosty make a uniform for Benny, using a dismayed Leo as a model. They do that with the only material; Leo's security blanket. The girls and Frosty present the newly made uniform shirt (completed with the words "Our Manager" on the front) to Benny, who is very pleased with it. He is determined that his team will win the next day, but the next day, it rains, so there is no ball game. Benny just stands in the rain on the pitcher's mound, where Leo finds him and tells him that nobody will come to the field. He then looks nervously at Benny. When Benny questions him why Leo is looking at him like that, Leo then wails to him telling him that his uniform was made from his blanket. So Benny lets his best friend Leo hold the shirt-tail (from the uniform) as a security blanket against his cheek and suck his thumb; with his bare tummy showing. The show ends with the two of them standing together in the pouring rain; during the closing credits. Gallery Character-large-benny.jpg|Benny as Charlie Brown Leo (Little Einsteins).png|Leo as Linus Van Pelt Little Einsteins June.png|June as Lucy Van Pelt Arthur D.W. Read.png|D.W. as Sally Brown Frosty-by-powsley.blogspotdotcom.jpg|Frosty the Snowman as Snoopy Annie (Little Einsteins).png|Annie as Frieda Barneym54.jpg|Baby Bop as Patty Angelica-about-web.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Violet ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Pigpen Cowboy Pablo.jpg|Pablo as Schroeder Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Peanuts Spoofs Category:Peanuts Movie Spoofs Category:Peanuts TV Spoofs